Hello (SQ Version)
by StarkidGirl252
Summary: Hey, guys. So I have no idea why but I had the brilliant idea at midnight that I wanted to make a Swan Queen version of the song Hello from the Book of Mormon. Funny and very crack-y. I hope you guys like this weird stroke of insanity.


**Hello (SQ Version)**

_Hey, guys. So I have no idea why but I had the brilliant idea at midnight that I wanted to make a Swan Queen version of the song Hello from the Book of Mormon. Funny and very crack-y. I hope you guys like this weird stroke of insanity._

**Prince James:****  
><strong>Hello!  
>My name is Shipper James<br>And I would like to share with you  
>The most amazing ship.<p>

**Snow White**:  
>Hello!<br>My name is Shipper Snow.  
>It's a ship of queen and knight<br>That are a True Love match.

**Prince James:****  
><strong>It has  
>So many awesome parts<br>You simply won't believe  
>How much this ship can change your life.<p>

**Whale:****  
><strong>Hello!  
>My name is Shipper Whale<br>I would like to share with you  
>This ship of Queen and Knight.<p>

**Henry:****  
><strong>Hello!  
>My name is Shipper Henry<p>

**Granny:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Henry:****  
><strong>Did you know this ship  
>Lives here in Storybrooke?<p>

**Snow White:****  
><strong>You can  
>Tumblr about it now!<p>

**Ruby:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Henry:****  
><strong>On this nifty site, it's free!  
>No, you don't have to pay!<p>

**Henry:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Kathryn:****  
><strong>Hello!  
>My name is Shipper Kathryn!<br>And can I leave this fic with you  
>For you to just peruse?<p>

**Belle:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Whale:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Granny:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Kathryn:****  
><strong>I'll just leave it here.  
>It has a lot of information you can really use!<p>

**Prince James:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Granny:****  
><strong>Hi!

**Prince James:****  
><strong>My name is-

**Whale:****  
><strong>Swan Queen!  
><strong><br>****Snow White:****  
><strong>You have a lovely home!

**Rumple:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Henry:****  
><strong>It's an amazing ship!

**Kathryn:****  
><strong>Bonjour!

**Ruby:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Granny:****  
><strong>Ni hao!

**Ruby:****  
><strong>Me llamo Shipper Ruby!

**Snow White:****  
><strong>Are these your kids?

**Whale:****  
><strong>This ship gives you the secret  
>To eternal joy!<p>

**Kathryn:****  
><strong>Sound good?

**ALL:****  
><strong>Eternal joy!

**Whale:****  
><strong>With Swan Queen!

**ALL:****  
><strong>Is super fun!

**Belle:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Granny:****  
><strong>Ding dong!

**ALL:****  
><strong>And if you let us in,  
>We'll show you how it can be shipped!<p>

**Snow White:****  
><strong>No thanks?

**Whale:****  
><strong>You sure?

**Snow White:****  
><strong>Oh, well.

**Whale:****  
><strong>That's fine.

**Snow White:****  
><strong>Goodbye!

**Whale:****  
><strong>Have fun in hell.

**Snow White and Rumple:**  
>Hey now!<p>

**ALL:****  
><strong>You simply won't believe how much  
>This ship will change your life,<br>This ship will change your life,  
>This ship will change your life!<br>This ship will change your life,  
>This ship will change your life!<p>

**Grumpy:****  
><strong>HELLO! Would you like to change ships?! I have free smut written by teenagers!

**Tumblr:****  
><strong>NO, NO, SHIPPER GRUMPY!  
>That's NOT how we do it! You're making things up again!<br>JUST STICK TO THE APPROVED DIALOGUE.  
>Shippers, show him!<p>

**Shippers:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Grumpy:****  
><strong>Hello...

**Shippers:****  
><strong>My name is:

**Grumpy:****  
><strong>Shipper Grumpy?

**Shippers:****  
><strong>And we would like to share with you this ship of Queen and Knight!

**Prince James:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Snow White:****  
><strong>Hello!

**Whale and Rumple:****  
><strong>Ding dong!

**Ruby and Belle:****  
><strong>Heigh ho!

**Kathryn:****  
><strong>Just love this ship!

**Granny:****  
><strong>It's free!

**Belle:****  
><strong>For you!

**Granny:****  
><strong>For me!

**Shippers:****  
><strong>You see?  
>You simply won't believe<br>How much this ship will change  
>Your life!<p>

(Hello!)

This ship will change your life!  
>This ship will change your life!<p>

(Hello!)

This ship will change-

-So you won't burn in-

**Ruby:****  
><strong>Hell...O!

**Shippers:****  
><strong>The other ships will fail!  
>But if you ship this ship you'll see<br>That there's another way.  
>Spend eternity<br>With ships and otps.  
>We can fully guarantee you that<br>This ship will change your life!

(Hello!)

This ship will change your life!

(Hello!)

This ship will change your life!

The ship of Swan Queen!

(Swan Queen!)

Hello!

*Shippers and followers chase Hook, Adam, Eddy, and haters out of town with their persistent shipping. Emma and Regina are speechless yet appreciative*


End file.
